Pretty Little Broken Things
by Carbon Insolence
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and James are beautiful and insane.


_**Authors Note:**__** I've edited this story a lot. I think it's a lot better than before.**_

_**Warning**__**: Incest (lots of it), angst, alcohol, some more angst, mentions of rape ect. It's just that sort of story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter.**_

.

.

.

.

One: Silent Night

"_What's the difference between love and obsession? Didn't both make you stay up all night, wandering the streets, a victim of your own imagination, your own heartbeat? Didn't you fall into both, headfirst into quicksand? Wasn't every man in love a fool and every woman a slave?_

_Love was like rain: it turned to ice, or it disappeared. Now you saw it, now you couldn't find it no matter how hard you might search. Love evaporated, obsession was realer; it hurt, like a pin in your bottom, a stone in your shoe. A morning phone call filled with regret. A letter that said 'Dear you, goodbye from me'. Obsession tasted like something familiar. Something you'd known your whole life. It settled and lurked; it stayed with you."_

_- Alice Hoffman, The Ice Queen_

/\

Scorpius tastes like honey and nutmeg and chocolate and happiness.

He giggles as Albus feathers kisses down his neck and gasps and whimpers endearingly as he enters him. They stare into each other's eyes as they make love. Albus wraps his hand around Scorpius' cock and strokes until he spills all over his hand.

They cuddle in the white, floaty sheets and Albus is happy because Scorpius is good and innocent and just so beautiful and right.

'I love you,' Scorpius sighs trailing his fingers through Albus' hair. He's so happy. 'God, I love you so much.'

'I love _you_,' Albus whispers back.

Their love is quiet and private and safe.

It lights up the room.

/\

James tastes like blood and alcohol and sex and hate.

He groans as Albus drags his teeth down his neck and lines himself up with his cock. He's straddling James and he's so hard. He pushes down taking James all in one go and they both cry out. Albus' rhythm becomes too slow so James flips him around and fucks him till he screams.

They collapse onto the black, crumpled sheets and Albus is coming because James is his brother and he's so deep inside him and it's so fucking wrong but so good.

'I hate you,' James says dragging his fingers through Albus' hair. He looks so sad. 'But God, I love you so much.'

'I love _you_,' Albus whispers back.

There love is fire and passion and rage.

The feeling of shame fills the room.

/\

James has considered killing Scorpius Malfoy.

No really.

He's thought about it. Fantasised about it. Wanked about it.

He would rape him first. He would fuck him so hard his pretty little arse would rip and bleed and he would cry and beg for mercy.

He would wait until he was really crying. Sobbing so hard his body shook underneath him, that he could hardly breathe.

Then he would tell him.

'This is what I do to my brother,' he would say as he continued to pound into him. 'That's right. Your whore of a boyfriend begs for his own siblings cock at night and he loves it and worships it like I'm his fucking deity.'

Then he would fuck him some more.

He hasn't decided on how he would actually kill the pretty little broken blond boy.

Maybe he would choke him with his cock.

Maybe he would use the killing curse on him.

He kind of liked the idea of Scorpius coming as he died. Maybe he would seduce him and screw him and wank him until beautiful streams of white were shooting out his cock and then he would kill him and his mouth would form a little 'o' in shock and Albus would be all his forever.

But Albus probably wouldn't like that. James knows he loves Scorpius and a dead Scorpius would hurt him.

James couldn't do that. Albus is his everything.

/\

'I don't want you to see him again,' James whispers into Albus' ear.

It's the dead of night. At this hour everything is silent and it feels like nothing else in the world exists apart from the two brothers who are lying naked in the afterglow of sex, curled up, limbs tangled together, in the middle of a bed that seems slightly too large. The covers are twisted around them, not really covering anything but neither of them cares. The room's too warm anyway and both of them like to be able to run their hand across the others skin and watch the way the light from the moon, which is reflected of the snow, bathes the other.

James hears an intake of breath and Albus is silent for a couple of seconds. 'You can't ask that James,' he says quietly. He sounds tired and worn out.

James feels something inside of him drop and for a moment everything stops and all he can listen to is the silence of the rest of the house and the ringing inside his ears.

He presses his lips into Albus' neck. 'I can,' he says. It comes out as a whine. 'I can. I want you for myself. You're mine. All mine.'

James is aware of how desperate he sounds but he doesn't care. He is desperate.

Albus draws James' face towards his and presses a light kiss to his lips. 'You have me Jamie,' he whispers. 'I love you more than I ever should. But you can't ask me to stop seeing him. People would suspect us then.'

James holds Albus tighter, flush against his body as though he might be taken away from him if he lets go even for a second.

'This is my final year of Hogwarts. I'm not coming back,' James says. 'I won't be around to make sure… to make sure…'

He trails of and Albus frowns at him. 'To make sure what?' he asks running his thumb across James lips, reassuring him.

James shakes his head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Of course it does love,' Albus breaths trailing his fingers down James' abdomen. Albus can feel the way James has stiffened, like he's scared of something. 'Everything you say matters.'

'To make sure you don't fall in love with him.'

Albus' fingers halt suddenly and James clutches him even tighter.

_Please,_ he wants to say. _It kills me when I see you with him, smiling at him the way you should be smiling at me. I hate him for being able to touch what's mine._

'It's always going to be you Jamie,' Albus murmurs. 'Just you.'

There's a part of James that doesn't believe Albus, but he lets him feather kisses further and further down his chest anyway. When Albus' lips reach their destination James' eyes roll back and he lets out a little gasp, forgetting all his worries for just a little while.

It's Christmas Eve and everything is silent in the Potter household apart from James soft mews.

It's snowing outside and a storm is coming.

.

.

.

.

_**Authors Note:**__** Any feedback would be most welcome. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**_


End file.
